Not a Love Story
by Blue Remedy
Summary: Listen, I know it's Valentine's Day season and all, but you aren't going to find anything remotely sappy here. This is mine and Natsu's story of trying to figure out things. And through the general chaos of it all, maybe we'll do just that. Nope, this is most definitely, definitely not a love story. (Heavy NaLu fluff and some angst and humor for texture Rated K for minor language)


A/N: Heh, well, this has been fun to write. This is for Yaushie's Fairy Tail fanfiction contest on tumblr and I thought I'd share. I'm rusty to say the least. This is my first fanfic in a long time and my first NaLu one. But enough of my own pity party, on with the train wreck!

I just want to make one thing clear: this is not a love story. Call it whatever it want, but it's not a love story. No, this is without a doubt, absolutely, positively, unquestionably not-

A love story.

I would call it more of a… story of understanding. Of caring. Yeah, that sounds much better than another dopey love story.

Honestly though, I should've known something was wrong when Natsu crawled into my bed late that night. And without Happy too. I didn't really think about it in my dream induced state.

But then-

"Lucy…"

My eyes shot open. I blinked once, twice in the dark before my eyes adjusted enough to see Natsu, arms wrapped around my middle and head placed on my chest, sleeping perfectly peaceful.

I was about to scream, but, hold on, Natsu might not have been sleeping as peacefully as I first thought. Upon closer inspection, I could see the overall disgruntled look on his face. His eyebrows were knitted close and he kept scowling, as if he had tasted something bitter.

And all together his face went back to normal and he snored a little. I giggled, and suddenly became hyperaware of exactly how close I was to Natsu in this compromising position.

I choked back the girlish screech that I knew was coming and tried to untangle myself from Natsu.

Unfortunately, to no avail.

"Hey, Natsu, let go." I whispered half-heartedly. He whined and pulled me tighter and I felt the blood rush to my face.

Fantastic.

There was no way I was sleeping now. I swiveled my head around to look at my clock. I squinted in the moonlight to make out the time: 3:26 am.

I groaned and tried futilely to pull away from my clingy companion and, once again, to no avail whatsoever.

I tried flicking his face and pulling his cheeks, which still couldn't wake the idiot, but did provide some nice entertainment. I chuckled quietly to myself; if he were only this cute when he was awake I'll bet-

Now wait a second, _cute_? Since when was he cute? I looked at my partner, absently letting my eyes wander over his skin.

He was reckless. He was annoying and loud and stubborn and destructive and sometimes really scary, _but cute_?

My mind reeled for a minute and I had had enough. I started to desperately shake the fool, and when that failed, an evil idea suddenly sprang to mind and I grinned.

I pulled my legs up and unceremoniously kicked Natsu off my bed. He hit the floor with a dull "Oof" that I found more than fitting.

"Ah, Lucy that hurt. And your feet are cold you know." He mumbled groggily, his head popping up into view. I felt my eye twitch, and resisted the urge to scream.

"Natsu…" I growled. "Why are you in my house, or, more specifically, my _bed_?" I sat up and crossed my arms for effect.

He gave me his trademark grin, his teeth and sleepy eyes catching the moonlight.

"C'mon Lucy, I was tired. And I know you're not the kind of person to throw a friend out in the rain." He said, easing into a smirk towards the end.

I looked out the window, and it was indeed raining. I turned back to him, where he was now on his knees pleading 'pretty please Lucy?!' over and over. I sighed and threw a pillow at him.

"Just stay on the couch…" I grumbled.

No, I wasn't about to throw him out. As annoying as he was, he was still my partner. And Natsu was obviously aware I felt that way too.

Damn, he knew me too well.

"Thanks Lucy!" He shouted. I threw a hasty shut up his way before hiding my smile in a pillow. Natsu never did anything halfway, not even when saying a thank you.

We sat in comfortable silence for the longest time, but I couldn't sleep. Something was troubling Natsu in his sleep. Normally I wouldn't care but, I hated seeing Natsu like that. Even if he wasn't conscious at the time.

"Hey Lucy."

I jumped and rolled over, clutching a hand to my chest, gasping at the sudden noise.

"Natsu, I thought you were asleep!" I said in a breathy rasp. Through the dim light I saw Natsu shake his head and smile, his pink bangs falling in front of his forehead. There was something weary in his smile I hadn't seen before.

"Nah, can't sleep. Not at all…" He said, the last part just above a mumble. I raised a brow at this. Sometimes I think Natsu's impulsiveness rubs off on me. Anyway, I talk without thinking around Natsu, a habit that has proven to be both useful and embarrassing at times.

"Natsu, is something wrong?"I suddenly piped up, swinging up into a cross legged position. I stared at him, waiting expectantly for a reaction. Which he gave, of course. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth, only to close it, like he was going back on trying to say something.

"N-No! I was just ah… thinking about things." He said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Well, now I knew for sure something was wrong if Natsu was putting this much thought into something. And I'd already had enough of this wild goose chase.

"Natsu why can't you just tell me-" I started.

"It's none of your concern Lucy!" He interjected and turned away from me, pulling a blanket over his head. I shut my mouth with a click.

"Well if that's how you feel, then, good night Natsu, but I was only trying to help..." I told him, rolling over to face away from him. I guess that's that, I thought.

…

Less than comfortable silence passed on, tension so thick you could spread it on toast. Or some other variety of breakfast grain. Whatever.

"It's because of the rain."He said, somewhat rushed. I opened my eyes and sat up very slowly.

"What?" I asked, concern lilting my voice.

"I- I didn't mean to make you worry. But the rain," He paused to look out the window, almost longingly. "It reminds me of when Igneel disappeared." He finished, putting his head on his knees.

My eyes widened, and suddenly I had no idea what to do. This had abruptly become a very delicate situation, as the topic of Igneel always was with Natsu. I didn't like that, Natsu and delicate shouldn't be in the same sentence.

I knew who Natsu was; I still do for that matter. We'd been partners for a while now, and I trusted him more than anyone. Not that I don't trust my other team mates, but Natsu is different somehow. He can be awfully ridiculous sometimes, but he always has my back before anyone else.

He's changed me, I think, in more ways than I'd like to admit. Me and Natsu, we have this unspoken bond, a mutual trust. I do my best for him because I know he'll do his best for me. We're at our strongest when we're together. And that's a fact.

Now, I didn't know any of that at the time. Not that it wasn't true, I just wasn't aware of it. That part'll come later. For now, I just knew I needed to tread lightly.

"Oh, Natsu…" I said, letting out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. In an instant I was kneeling by the couch clutching his hand in a vain hope he would talk to me. I did that a lot, hold his hand that is.

His hair fell in front of most of his face, so I couldn't see it him well, but I did notice his jaw was clenched tight.

"It was raining the day Igneel disappeared and-" His voice broke then, and his shaking hands clutched onto mine.

"I get really lonely now on days like this."

Without thinking, I pulled him into an embrace. I could feel his warm tears as he buried his face in my shoulder. He deflated, pressing his weight against me.

"Damn it… what is this feeling…?" He asked, maybe to me, maybe to himself.

"Natsu..." I murmured, not sure what else to do. "Shh… Shh… I'm here Natsu. I'm here." I whispered some small comforts, weirdly sudden motherly instincts guiding me. I've seen Natsu become emotional before, but it was usually during a fight when we thought we were all going to die. Never before have I had to comfort Natsu in such an intimate way. That should have raised a red flag right there. But for some reason comforting Natsu felt… natural. It's no wonder why we're called the most compatible team in Fairy Tail.

Don't get me wrong, I was freaking out internally at the moment. It's not every day Natsu talks about Igneel and starts quietly bawling into my hair. But what really shook me it that Natsu, of all people, was _lonely_.

Well, that was just unacceptable. Smiling, eternally carefree Natsu was definitely not the picture of loneliness. Just thinking about him like that sends a shiver up my spine.

I knew what he was feeling though. Sometimes I needed a good cry after thinking about my parents. But I never would've guessed Natsu…

Hold on. Is that why Natsu came here? I looked down, only seeing that pink head of his. I stroked his hair soothingly, really at a loss for what to do. It left a bitter taste in my mouth to know that my best friend was hurting so much and I had no idea.

"I'm here Natsu…" He stopped with a small hiccup and moved away from me.

"Luce, never leave me, okay?" He said, bright eyes boring into mine. My breath caught in my throat. He edged closer, inches from my face.

"Promise me, okay? Don't leave me like Igneel!" He pressed on urgently. I could hear the desperation thick in his voice. Natsu pressed his forehead to mine and I could feel his body trembling.

"I wouldn't ever dream of it Natsu. We're partners, that means we stick together." I spoke in a low voice, as if I was afraid I'd startle him. He suddenly popped up, his usual smile now hopeful.

"Do you promise?!" He smiled.

"Yes of course, you silly dragon." I smiled back. Natsu hooted and tackled my middle, resting his head on my chest, practically sitting on me. I returned the surprise hug just as well though. I don't get many hugs from Natsu, and frankly I didn't mind them at all.

"You're mine; I'm not letting anyone take you away." He told my chest. I'm glad he couldn't see my face because I'm sure I turned an unhealthy shade of red at his words.

"Natsu," I said accusingly. "I'm not going anywhere, you know that."

"Yeah, it just makes me feel safe to hear you say that. You always make me feel safe though, Lucy." If I was red before it was nothing compared to now. My heart hammered painfully hard in my chest and I wondered how in the world Natsu couldn't hear the thumping.

A kind of déjà vu moment came over me as I realized we had been in this exact position not even an hour ago while we slept. And he calls me the weirdo, I thought to myself while sleep quickly enveloped me, and Natsu and I slept on the floor together that night.

~The Next Day~

I woke up with a sore back. Probably from sleeping on the floor but, who can say really? I was also cold, and dismayed at the fact that Natsu wasn't here. I almost got angry then, because, why should Natsu leaving early bother me? I should be elated! But still… he usually stayed for breakfast.

I huffed as went for cereal. I stopped my hand halfway to the box. Oh no, I thought, what day is it? Speeding off to the calendar I groaned with dread: "Valentine's Day. Damn."

Valentine's Day had always been conflicting for me. On one hand, my hopeless romantic heart soars at the thought of flowers and chocolate and secret admirers. And on the other hand, I always become depressed on this day because I've never had anyone to share Valentine's Day with. A tragedy, I swear.

I turned my thoughts to optimism as I daydreamed about the upcoming (and most likely hilarious) events that would transpire today. This would be my first Valentine's Day as a Fairy Tail member, and that at least that gave me something to look forward to.

Just the other day Mira was gushing to me about how she would decorate the guild so much I wouldn't recognize it. She also was more than eager to spill some of her less devious plans for the couples she had picked out. I left shortly after that because suggested Natsu and I be a couple. I felt my cheeks heating up at the thought. I wonder how Natsu would feel about that-

I was snapped out of my reverie as I realized I had poured orange juice into my cereal. I sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.

Mira wasn't kidding when she said I wouldn't recognize the guild. Yards and yards of ribbons and bows decorated the courtyard, and just below the Fairy Tail sign was a banner in beautiful script that read: Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! I smiled; Mira must've enlisted Levy to make that.

Cracking open the double doors, I stumbled backwards in surprise. Pink. And red and white. Everywhere. Triple the ribbons and bows used outside hung from the walls and rafters and columns. Carnations bloomed straight out of the woodwork, and strategically placed hearts were plastered everywhere. It was evident by now that Mira had gotten more than just Levy to help out.

"Lucy!" I turned to see the questionably sane Strauss sisters bound toward me.

"Didn't Mira-nee do a great job with decorations?" Lisanna hugged me tight and looked to her older sister.

"Now now Lisanna, I had help from everyone else here too." She smiled evilly, and I had to wonder how many people Mira bribed/threatened to get this job done.

"The guild looks amazing you two, great work!" I said cheerfully. The sisters beamed at my words, and Lisanna rushed off to put out some kind of fire caused by poorly placed scented candles and rowdy guild mates.

"I'm surprised with how much work has been done. Why, I haven't even done any couple's planning yet!" Mira went on to giggle.

"Oh yeah? And what couples are those?" I chuckled, trying to play along. But I really should have seen it coming.

"Well I have…" She counted off numbers on her fingers. "Four couples in all, but the main one I want to get together is you and Natsu." My cheeks were stained red.

"How- Why would you even- Mira!" I choked out, flabbergasted by the older mage. She giggled innocently.

"Really now Lucy, the whole guild wants you two together." She smiled, but her face and tone turned serious then. "You're always together as partners, why not take it further? Do you not want Natsu, Lucy?"

"W-what are you implying Mira? Natsu is my best friend, I could never-"My voice struggled to form words when my savior arrived.

"Hello Mira! Can I borrow Lu-chan from you for a moment?" I turned to see Levy, in all her petite glory, tugging me away from that demon of a match-maker.

"Oh, well, alright! But give Gajeel a kiss for me later will you?!"Mira all but yelled across the room as she pulled me away. I saw Levy yelp and try to hide her reddened face. Ah, love.

"Thanks for saving me Levy-chan; Mira was crushing me with all her match-making." I whispered to her.

"Tell me about it…" She mumbled, plopping down at a table beside me.

"Ne, Lu-chan, where's Natsu anyway?" Levy asked, sliding closer to me.

"Mm, I don't know. He wasn't there when I woke up this morning." I said, not thinking anything of it as I watched Charle help Happy put out his flaming tail. Really, we shouldn't have candles inside the guild.

"Wait, he was in your house last night?" Levy asked, the curiosity in her voice not lost on me.

"Yeah, he was just sleeping over again. Why, is that weird?" I asked, puzzled why I was being pressed on this.

"No no! It's just, you two are so good together Lu-chan. I think Natsu really likes you." She said, her tone going serious.

"C'mon Levy-chan! You sound just like Mira! Natsu and I are partners, no more, no less." I told her, crossing my arms, which she yanked away and stared me straight in the eye.

"Lu-chan, you must understand. Natsu likes you, but he doesn't realize it yet. He protects you because you're like his security blanket, he can't go anywhere or do anything without you by his side! Is that not the very definition of love Lu-chan?!" She whispered angrily to me, her eyes twinkling with passion.

I started to tear up, I don't know why. I thought back to last night with Natsu, how he came to me, in the rain, when he was feeling lonesome. How he wrapped his arms around me but couldn't shake off that cold, cold feeling of loneliness anymore. How much more darkness was Natsu hiding within himself? I suddenly found myself lusting for the answer of it. I abruptly craved the knowledge to heal Natsu, to turn him back to the beacon of light I knew.

"Oh, Lu-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, really." Levy said, squeezing me into a quick hug.

"It's okay Levy-chan, I'm alright. But where is that maniac?" I sniffed.

As if on cue, the guild doors flew open, causing such a tremble that a bunch of hearts on the walls fell down, one smacking me right in the face. I turned. It was him. Of course it was him. It's always him.

"Lucy!" Was all I heard as the guild went silent in apprehension. An enemy? Oh no. Something worse. A giant bouquet of roses in all the colors of the rainbow. There must've been a hundred of them.

Natsu stumbled in, clumsily trying not to bump the bouquet into anyone, and failing as both Jet and Droy toppled over from the impact of the bouquet and were out for the count.

"Lucy!" He said again, peeking out from behind the thing and dumping them on the floor in a heap. It looked like a rainbow threw up all over the floor. He held his head high and his hands on his hips.

"For you, Lucy!" He grinned. My jaw went slack and my mind clouded over from all the colors of the roses.

"Natsu, what did you do?!" I shouted, stomping over to him. I wasn't really mad, not yet, not until I figured out if he robbed a flower store or not.

"Jeez Luce, you should be happy. I got you all these flowers didn't I? Well, Happy Valentine's Day!" He grinned, and pulled me in for a quick hug.

"You mean you… Oh god Natsu… Why would you go to such _lengths_?!" I asked him. I sort of knew the answer already though. Because Natsu never did anything halfway. Never. Not even a simple gift.

"Well, Mira told me that on Valentine's Day, people give flowers to each other to show their appreciation for each other. So I went to go find you some flowers, but all the stores were sold out today for some reason…."

I heard a couple people behind me smack their foreheads at Natsu's idiocy. I couldn't blame them.

"So I paid this old lady who has this really fancy rose garden to give me all her flowers. She's a mage you know, and she said she could grow them again in a pinch. But what I'm trying to say is, uh, well, I appreciate you a lot Lucy."

His eyes smoldered with passion and honesty, and I think I felt my heart melting. My chest swelled with an emotion I'm not familiar with.

"You've been there for me through a lot of crazy stuff Lucy; you've always had my back. I know it's kinda weird, but, I wanted these flowers to show you how much I care about you. I promise, I'll protect you with everything I've got! There's gonna be hell to pay if anyone touches you!" He finished with his normal, cheeky grin. I think I heard crying somewhere in the distance, more happy crying than sad.

"Natsu… I don't know what to say…" My cheeks were definitely red enough to do a tomato justice, but I didn't try to hide it. Natsu and I were in front of the entire guild right now if that wasn't embarrassing enough. But we were in our own little bubble over here. A bubble filled with flowers of appreciation.

"You could say thanks?" He said teasingly, scratching the back of his head, his ears turning bright red.

"Thanks, Natsu." I smiled, and kissed his cheek, just under his eye. I giggled as he proceeded to slap his face where my lips had been and blush madly.

"Oi! Don't d-do weird things like that!" He said, one hand clapped on his face, the other pointing accusingly at me.

"I'm weird?! You just brought an entire garden into the guild!" I yelled back. Our guild mates laughed at the walking spectacle known as Team Natsu and went back to their daily routines.

I smiled at my companion as he grabbed my hand and placed a rose in between it.

"You'll never leave my side, right?" He whispered, hope and warmth radiating from him.

In that moment, the fog started to rise. Looking into the eyes of my trusted friend, I started to understand things a little better. I care about Natsu. This is more than true. He can be wise and caring and passionate. And he can be annoying and selfish and rude.

But love.

Love is not ignoring the faults of a person and enjoying the better things about them. Love is knowing a person so wholly and truly that you love them for everything that they are, faults included.

I feel like a must remind you that this is not a love story. This is a story of understanding. I was beginning to understand the road I was going down with Natsu, even if he didn't.

I smile.

"Right."

And clasp his hand tighter to mine.

It's the start of something grander than ourselves. It makes me want to sing and dance and cry. Is this love?

I laugh as Natsu accidentally sets a good quarter of the roses on fire in the midst of a fight with Gray and hurriedly tries to put it out.

Maybe it is love. All I do know is that this was the start of something. A spark, now a flame, growing brighter and brighter. The path ahead for us is winding, treacherous, and unknown. But I know that least I'm not going at it alone.

This is the start of something. Something scary. Something new. Something thrilling.

This is the start.

Here we go.

This is the start.


End file.
